Battle of Barksha
"I heard of the Sun Empire they defeated my ancestors centuries ago, we underestimated them they are skilled warriors and trained in the ways of bow and swords." ''Daenerys Targaryen to John Snow upon meeting Na'Kash at Winterfall The '''Battle of Barksha', also known as the Battle of Barksha Bay, and the Great Targaryen massacre. Was a major battle during the Duat - Targaryen wars, a series of failed invasions by House Targaryen of the Duat regions. They were defeated by the ferocious warriors of the Sun Empire. The Battle of Barksha was a disaster for House Targaryen as the Barksha bay area was a logistical and tactical nightmare for Aion Targaryen the commander of the Targaryen forces. He had planed to relieve Targaryen forces being besieged by Prince Rash at Amasiz. But was ambushed by the Suns of Scaria a elite legion of Sun warriors trained in Shock Combat. As a result fresh troops and supply's were lost, either killed/destroyed by the enemy or captured/seized . The Sun forces used light armor and brutal and demoralizing shock combat, they also preformed actions such as beheading enemy soldiers, screaming war cries, and directly charging into enemy lines. This battle showed that the Targaryens underestimated the warriors of the Sun Empire, and as a result payed dearly for this underestimation. The Suns of Scaria suffered few losses will the Targaryens lost a quarter of their fighting force, within the first few seconds of the battle. History Prelude "Nothing more than farmers and poor men they do not have a proper army." Aion Targaryen '' House Targaryen decides to conquer the Duat region. And conquer the fertile lands of the Sun Empire, Kishar-Zam Empire, and the Boush tribes. However the Targaryens underestimated the fight force of all three. Plus they poorly planed the battle, as they didn't know the region well. Second they were still conquering the Seven Kingdoms and didn't even have dragons. Third The Kishar-Zam and Boush were conquered and subjugated and absorbed by the Sun Empire, which expanded their army, and lands. Fourth the Sun Empire had a powerful navy, and a well trained and disciplined army. These facts, cost House Targaryen a lot of soldiers, and supplies. This slowed down their conquest of the Seven Kingdoms. Aion Targaryen hired a large number of Drachma soldiers to use in naval combat and as heavy soldiers to contemplate the lack of Heavy Targaryen soldiers, in Aion's army. The Sun Empire had learned of the upcoming invasion, by use of magic infused crows. They quickly prepared for the upcoming war, by deploying the Suns of Scaria in full force. Pharaoh Hushar VIII decided to lead the Sun's against the Targaryens head on, while Prince Rash I, Prince Hushar IX, and Princess Kai II would defend against the Targaryen main army. House Targaryen also suffered from logistical problems as their supply lines were stretched and raided by Boush raiders. Also the Barksha Bay was too small for the whole House Targaryen army to land, Aion made the mistake of landing the inexperienced recruits, Calvary units, and supply trains first instead of the heavy and elite infantry units. Main Ambush ''"What hell is that?" '' ''"Is that dust cloud getting closer?" '' ''"Oh...God" - Targaryen soldiers upon seeing the Chariots of the Sun Empire race towards them '' House Targaryen landed at Barksha that morning and were in the process of unloading supplies, and troops. Many of them were sea sick, and had never traveled long distances by sea before. Also a outbreak of Greyscale had broken out among some of the units. The Sun Empire launched a surprise ambush against the Targaryen forces. Scouts claim to seen a dust cloud moving towards them but Aion dismissed it as a dust storm and nothing more. He was hugely mistaken, as said dust cloud was four-hundred chariots of the Sun Empire with dozens of infantry racing behind them. The Sun Empire caught the Targaryen forces completely off-guarded, as the inexperienced soldiers disobeyed orders to create a phalanx and were all too eager to fight, they charged the Sun Empire forces and were easily cut down by the chariots. Sun Imperial soldiers clashed with the Mercenary Drachma warriors, who were hired to be used as heavy soldiers and marines in possible naval combat with the Sun Empire. However the Drachma soldiers were not experience in fighting in desert regions, and were easily overpowered by the Sun warriors. The Targaryens and the remaining drachma allies were driven back to their ships, and were forced to fight in bloody close quarters battles. The Targaryens and Drachma were not skilled in close quarters combat, and were being slaughtered as the Sun soldiers used short swords, axes, spears, and short bow's in close quarters. The Targaryens used long swords,and heavy shields as well as heavy constricting armor which restricted movement, the large shields were used in defense situations and didn't do well in close quarter combat. Endgame ''"I've failed....." Aion after being shot by an arrow. The Sun Empire literally drove the Targaryens and Drachma into the sea. Aion himself was killed by a stray arrow from a Sun archer. The Sun Empire also brought in Ongars and launched exploding and flaming rounds that destroyed many of the Targaryen fleet, and Sun Empire warships cut off the Targaryen forces. The Sun Empire completely crush the Targaryen-Drachma forces, capturing many of the Targaryen-Drachma soliders, while others fled by some ships that escaped the Sun Imperial warships. Aftermath The Targaryen's had vastly overestimated the Sun Empire, despite gains, they eventually were overpowered and driven out of Duat. The Sun Empire later on launched a massive counter attack on House Targaryen sizing lands south of Westeros and devastating the River Lands, before being driven out during the battle of River Valley, and the death of Pharaoh Hushar IX. Numbers Sun Forces The Sun Empire armies had over eleven thousands soldiers and four hundred war chariots. Later in the battle they had forty Ongars, and two hundred warships. They lost 330 soldiers with three hundred being killed, twenty wounded and ten being captured or missing. House Targaryen and House Drachma In contrast to the Sun